Forbidden Love
by Vedi Pendragon
Summary: Cato in love with Katniss, Clove wanting his attention and Peeta needs to watch his back when with him. Who will Katniss choose to love.. Peeta or Cato. Also contains other ships so contains boyXboy so don't read if you are not a fan .
1. Chapter 1: What is this feeling

"The girl on fire they call her," Clove said. I really did not take her on I was too busy training. "Are you even listening to me? She is the real deal, she is our competition!" Clove continued. "We have to keep on our guard around..."

"Just shut up, we are stronger than her, we have the numbers, she doesn't stand a chance," I said finally giving in to her rambling. I knew Clove was feeling embarrassed and hurt. Ever since we reached this place she lost her cool and started saying things that made her sound like a weakling.

Suddenly a wonderful scent hit me. I looked up to see the girl, the girl who most likely will win this thing. She has this weird feeling around her, so strong minded yet gentile in nature. A beautiful girl that I could not take my eyes off... wait what am I saying, I am stupid. She was with that puppy looking baker… _Peeta_. He didn't seem like any real competition, just a guy with looks.

I continued to keep an eye on them just incase they gave out their weaknesses. Obviously they would not be one of the first few to go down. As they trained I could see they were smarter than I thought they were, especially Katniss, she did everything with a will to win. I guess she has something worth fighting for. I watched Peeta make his way over to the weapon training area only to get a laugh out of him. He missed the targets, even the closest one. Practically everything he did was pathetic. I saw Katniss make her way over to him, she whispered in his ear while looking straight at me, i could not help but smirk. I saw her hand move to help him and I got this strange urge to stab Peeta with my sword, I was jealous… no I could not have been, that is foolish. Apparently I was showing my emotions too much because Clove was looking at me out of concern.

Just then Peeta made his way over to the heavy looking weapons. To my amazement he picked up the heaviest looking thing there and threw it over his head to a distance I never thought possible. I could feel the shock of the others around me and I had a new respect for him. I was a little afraid the respect from me was slowly disappearing and onto him. I had to gain it back so I continued my training, knocking down all of my opponents.

When training finished we went to sleep advised by our coach. The next day was the day to show off our skills to get sponsors but I could not sleep no matter how comfortable that bed was. The little moments that I did get sleep, I had nightmares of Peeta. The moments I spent awake I was only thinking of Katniss. I could not understand myself. I was stronger than this and i had no time to be thinking of girls.

There was no sense lying down anymore so I got up and walked into the TV area. I saw Clove sitting by the window so I went to join her. "Hey, couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Me neither."

We sat there looking at the city down below. Everyone were celebrating, celebrating and waiting to see us die and suffer.

"I'm scared Cato. I don't want to die, there is so much things that I never got to do, so much things I never got to say." Clove said with teary eyes. Even with my cruel nature I could not help but feel sorry for her, after all it is what most of the tributes are thinking. I was not one of them because my parents grew me up to be a cold blooded killer but even people like me still have a heart although no one thinks so.

We sat there in silence for a little, I rested my head on my knees still staring out the window. Clove stood to leave. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep," she said with a weak smile on her face.

"G'nite," I replied then turned to look back out the window. I realized she was not moving so i looked at her again, only to see her staring at me with the most troubled face I had ever seen. I gave her a look as to say whats wrong.

"Cato, I love you." she said with a sigh and she walked back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Clove

**This one is kinda short, after all it is Cato and Katniss not Cato and Clove**

Clove never seizes to surprise me. Ever since the day we both got picked I only looked at her like she was defenseless until we actually started talking to each other. She is quite smart and seems as though she could survive until the end. She is a fast learner. In the train I found her looking at me from a distance, calculating my every move. In training there was no mistaking that her style of fighting ended up being very similar to mine.

I just could not prepare myself for what she said. I would have believed if she looked up to me like a mentor but as a lover.

It could just be that it is the stress of the Hunger Games. Probably that's what is happening to me.. But I am not feeling stressed out about it. It is something else, but what.

I sat there thinking about what Clove said, survival strategies and… Katniss.

Some time in the night my eye lids got heavy so i retreated to bed and I finally got some sleep. I was awoken by Clove saying "Dude you got drool all over you pillow, ew."

"Oh shut up its not like you never did that before."

"Come on we are going to be late, don't you remember today is the 'get enough sponsors to survive' day?"

"Mhmm," I replied then fell back to sleep. I woke back up with a start on the ground. Clove had pushed me off my bed and now she was laughing her 'I've won' laugh above me. I kicked her so that she would fall too and then I pinned her to the ground. "Don't ever do that again," I said with a… as the girls back home says, hot voice. After all I had to use what she said last night to my advantage.

Noticing what I was doing she rolled her eyes and replied, "Well someone has to wake you up, somehow. Now get off me before someone sees us."

"I thought you loved me, people shouldn't bother you from expressing it."

"You idiot, don't use it against me. I only said that because I wanted it to be off my conscience and plus knowing you, you wouldn't care." I saw she was going to cry so I let her go. She scrambled back on her feet and turned to face the door. "Just hurry up and get dress, your first."


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Kiss

**Sorry if i have been taking long, i have been busy studying for exams. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for those who gave their opinions they were really helpful. :)**

* * *

We sat in the TV room for the results to be announced. We were listening to some of the coach's advice. I looked over to Clove once or twice to see if she forgave me but she just shot me her icy look. I had to make it up to her somehow, else she would end up killing me first.

"Shh be quiet they are about to start announcing the results!" Clove interrupted coach's conversation.

Our scores were a bit over the average but Katniss' was the highest we really need to keep an eye on her. "You guys are doing fine just don't blow you cool for the next interview, ok?" coach said.

"I'll try, Cato is the one that need to get some interview practice."

"Me? You just be careful not to run you mouth about your little -" Just then a hot sensation went through my cheek. Clove slapped me! I guess I deserved it she made it clear she did not want anyone to know about her little crush. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Woah, the mighty Cato apologizing to the Lovely Clove?" asked the coach with his seductive voice (I guess he still have not realized that it only works on his girlfriends).

"It's nothing, but unless Cato wants to die early in the game he will tell you," Clove said with growing anger in her voice.

"Excuse us for a minute."

"Woah, Cato are you feeling sick? Your manners have improved."

"Just shut up."

"And I take that back." I took Clove by her hand and I saw her blush. I walked her into my room. When we were both inside I locked the door behind us. "What are you doing?" she asked. I turned to face her.

I paused for a second and look as serious as I could (which was not that hard), when I saw she was getting uncomfortable I said, "What I am going to say will not leave this room and don't think of it too much." She gave me a confused look. "Look I'm only gonna say this once." I hesitated about what I was about to say. I held her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I would do nothing to hurt you, please forgive me, that was really stupid of me. I swear I will never say anything to anyone."

"Cato, are you… sick?" I could not help it, I laughed at them for thinking my sense of love does not exist. "Cato you really are sick aren't you, I swear I thought you were never capable of laughing."

"Just enjoy it while it lasts. I'm only doing this because I can't afford to let you go all distant in the arena, I need you." Somewhere in between our little talk we moved closer to each other. Her eyes were noticeably getting relaxed, something that should not be happening, I really needed her on her guard, I have to finish this quick.

"You think I'm that weak. You've got to realize your not the only one who is capable of winning this thing." When she said that I could see the same determination as in Katniss's face… Clove was transforming into Katniss right before my eyes.

"Sorry," I replied. Her whole face was now Katniss. "Katniss?" I whispered without thinking.

"What are you talking abo-?" I just could not take it anymore, if I held back I would have gone crazy. "Cato…" Clove started with a voice mixed with pleasure. I felt one of her hands searching my body and the other around my neck. I felt myself moving to corner her on the wall. We were in a full body embrace.

I could not help myself it was a wonderful experience until coach decided he wanted to check up on us. "Cato? Clove? Why did you guys lock the door? Wait.. don't tell me your are doing what I think your doing?" When I opened my eyes again I saw Clove and not Katniss and I felt myself get disappointed.

Clove was resting on my shirtless chest (I wonder when that happened) "You know you don't have to pretend after all we need our heads focused on the game," she finally said.

"I know."

"Just don't talk about this okay and I forgive you."

* * *

**_Please review the chapter and tell me what you think (some ideas would be nice too)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Sick

**Please review... really need it cus i really need your opinions. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter although it was only a few.**

* * *

I could hear coach asking what was going on and Clove just replied to him in her rudely. Sometimes I just feel sorry for my coach. I was still in the same position she left me in, wondering what in the world was happening to me, why was I seeing Katniss in Clove.. They don't even look alike in anyways. I could hear coach coming in. I quickly grabbed up my shirt from the floor and started putting it on.

"You guys didn't do what I think you did right. I mean your shirt is off, Cloves hair is kinda in a mess and she does seem a little glowy." _Clove glowing… no way that is soo not like her. _

"We were training, it was a violent one, somehow my shirt got ripped off and she won."

"Alright then so Clove slaps you, your attitude changes to the better and you carry her in your BEDROOM and somehow, both of you decides to 'train'… in your BEDROOM. I don't know bout you but that sounds like y'all did something else."

"Just shut up and get out of my room"

"You didn't mind when Clove was in here" I made a face so that he knew that he should drop it and it looked like he got it because he change the subject. "Look we have to talk about in the arena, go get Clove and we will talk about it over dinner ok."

Dinner was better than normal. Clove was actually smiling for a change and we worked out some new strategies. Later that day Peeta paid a visit. He asked to join the careers.

"Why couldn't you stand you little girlfriend?" Clove said taunting him.

"I will get you if I need you but until then run for your pathetic life. You will know when I need you, I will make it clear enough so that a beast could understand." Peeta understood and left as soon as we were done.

"We are going to need him to help us track down Katniss. She needs to die." Clove began after Peeta left.

"Yeah, I know but let us see if he is good enough to be with us in the first place." I know it was good for our survival but somehow I did not like the way 'she needs to die' sounded. My stomach turned over and I felt myself went pale. Clove noticed because she took me to her room and made me lie down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. I know you like her but I didn't expect it to be this much."

"Wait how did you -"

"The way you look at her when we go to train, the way your voice changes every time her name is mentioned, the way you go pale every time 'Katniss' and 'die' is on the same sentence." Clove stood there looking at me for a while then left the room. She came back with some clothes for me to change, I guess I was not going to leave her room that night.

"Put these on."

"What your not going to help me." She rolled her eyes and climbed on the bed and helped me undress. I was feeling very weak, I did not think it was possible to feel this way just by that sentence. She took off my shirt and stopped and stared and then she started touching me.

"Cato your really hot," she started.

"Oh thanks, I already know that."

"No idiot, your running a fever." She helped me change quickly and left the room. She came back with a cloth and a bowl of water. I was half way asleep by now but I felt her cool hand on my forehead and then the cloth. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Remember please review the chapter i would really appreciate it... the less reviews the longer i will take to upload the next chapter ok... minimum of 10**


	5. Chapter 5: Temptations

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciated it. So i gave some of you what you wanted which is what i was already thinking of :P but thanks for the ideas though :)**

* * *

When I woke up I saw Clove still sleeping next to me. I tried to get up but I felt too dizzy so I waited for Clove. After about a hour or so she began stirring and then she turned to me. "Morning. Are you feeling any better?" she asked

"Yeah but I'm still a little weak." She looked at me with concern and then got up from under the covers and went out the room. She came back a little later with breakfast and we both ate on the bed. We were completely silent until our coach came in. "Hey you two love bir-" before he even finished Clove threw a pillow at his face and he fell on the ground. "I give up, there is no way you guys can have fun around here," he said with a sigh. "Don't forget the interview is today so get ready."

He stood there looking at us and then she squealed like a little girl. "Cato you don't look so good what's wrong?"

"He is just a little sick, nothing big… I hope."

Clove took care of me for the rest of the day until it was close to the interview. When I got up I had the worst dizzy spell ever. I tried my best to not fall over as I got dressed. They made me wear make up to hide my sick looking face. "Okay, you don't look sick, try not to sound sick," coach advised. I nodded but that ended up being a bad thing because I got dizzy again. We lined up and when I turned around I saw Katniss who looked quite beautiful in her dress. I could not help but to smile. Clove saw me and smacked me, she reminded me not to show my emotions so much. I didn't think anyone who was actually there saw me. They were all trying their best not to throw up. Something I was trying to avoid myself.

I answered all the questions and I did not think anyone noticed I was sick. When I returned to the room where everyone was lined up, I felt myself falling. Lucky thing there was a bench there. I had to wait for Clove to finish so she could help me back up. The last thing I remembered was seeing someone in a red dress coming towards me, touched my forehead and I was laid down to rest.

When I woke up I was in my own bed. Clove was next to me and I could see that she was crying, her eyes were a little puffy. "What happened?"

"You blacked out. Lucky thing…. Never mind just get some more rest." I ignored her and continued to get up. That was a bad idea, the room started to spin and all of a sudden I felt to throw up. Clove noticing what was happening pulled a bucket from who knows where and placed it on my lap.

"Wow, for someone who didn't eat much today, you sure got a lot of things in your stomach." When I was done she lay me down to rest again. "Cato this is not looking good, the competition is in two days. You don't look like you will make it."

"Did anyone noticed that I am sick?" I asked suddenly realizing what she meant.

"Well… um…"

"I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it. I'm still in charge here no matter what."

"Dude like seriously even when you are sick you're mean," coach said coming in. "You were too slow, district 12 discovered you, I expect them to use it at their disadvantage."

"Damn, they alone right?" I asked.

"Well yea when I came in Katniss was letting you rest on her while Peeta was telling the other districts that you got food poisoning and at the same time he looked like he wanted to take the nearest object and kill you with it but that does not matter. Katniss handed you over to me and I brought you up," Clove said.

_So Katniss was the one who I saw before I fell asleep. _"But why didn't they tell the other districts the truth?" I asked.

"Obviously to use it to their advantage," Clove replied with hatred in her eyes.

At that same time there was a knock on the door. Coach went to see who it was while Clove changed my head cloth. "Guys? District 12 is here." Clove and I looked at each other with shock.

"You look worse than this morning," Peeta said entering with Katniss next to him. Peeta went to the corner of the room and leaned on the wall and looked through the window as if he didn't want to be there.

"Sorry about him, he has been giving a little trouble lately," Katniss said. I saw Peeta smirked, wonder what that was about. "If you guys don't mind I want to talk to Cato alone." My stomach flipped over and I threw up again. Peeta smirked again which mad me want to get up and cut it off. When I finished she asked to be alone again and Clove looked at me with concern. I nodded and she and coach left. Peeta move towards Katniss and whispered something in her ear which made her get pink in her cheeks then he left. _How I would love to see the end of that boy. _

"How are you feeling, ok that's a stupid question, um…" I could see she was getting redder and I could not help but smile.

"Let us start by why you're here maybe?" I offered.

"Right, I wanted to give you this," she said as she made here way onto my bed. I felt my fingers went cold. She sat down next to me and pulled out a little bottle with liquid.

"What is that?"

"It's medicine. You drink a little bit and it gives you an hour without sickness. I suggest you don't try to go over that hour because you probably might die." I looked at her as though she was mad. "What?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering. Why are you helping me?" We caught each other eyes for a while and then she looked away. She was quite beautiful.

"I want the game to be fair and square that's all." She got up to leave and out of reflex I pulled her back down. "What are you doing?" She was struggling to get out of my grip.

"Tell me the real reason."

"There is no real reason." Our eyes caught again but for a shorter time and I let her go. She approached the door and stopped for a second. "Just don't die." With that she left. I had no idea whether to trust her or not but I had a strange feeling that I should.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.. remember 10 to continue... if i dont upload soon that means im in exams or studying but no worries ill still be here to upload :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Evening Fight

**Yeah so this is the next chapter took some of your ideas. Thanks for those wonderful reviews btw.**

* * *

When Katniss left the room, Clove came in and looked ready to expolde. After a minute coach came in and I told them what they were up to. "Obviously it is poison," Clove started.

"and that would be cheating," coach continued.

"Yea and she has lots of reasons to cheat."

"What if it isn't poison?" I added.

"Then let's check. Later today I will go and get a reviver so we will try it out. If it is a poison we will just use the reviver and Katniss will be punished. If not, well good for you, you have another admirer." This only added to Clove's anger.

"Who are we going to try it out on?" Clove asked.

"Isn't it obvious, me. You guys will probably die if you take it."

"So we all agree that we will try it out on Cato?" We all stood there for a while the Clove finally agreed to it and then eventually I did.

They left me to rest a little again and when I woke up the two of them were waiting quietly. Coach had a little bottle in his hand and Clove was just there looking pale. Outside was looking dark. Only one more day till the games. I got up slowly and took the medicine that Katniss gave me from the side table and drank a little. We waited a few minutes and the two of them looked like they were going to loose their eyes from their sockets.

"Is anything happening Cato?" coach asked with concern. "What are you feeling?"

"I feel nothing.. I feel nothing? I am feeling nothing." I started laughing. I was not feeling sick at all. I saw a smile creeping into the both of their faces and then it soon turned into laughter. When we stopped laughing hysterically I said without thinking, "Katniss is the best."

Well there went Clove. Oh well.

I went straight to District 12 place and knocked on their door. A man, I guess their mentor, opened the door and took one look at me then awkwardly waved me in as though he was drunk. What I saw actually amazed me. District 12 had quite a nice set of furniture but obviously not as good as ours but still you would think they are second to us which was not supposed to be. The drunk looking man went to a room and knocked and said with the most emotionless tone "There is someone here for you."

It looked like she was having a nap because her hair was really messed up which looked cute… _I can't believe I said that. _She was rubbing her eyes and when she looked up and saw it was me I could swear she blushed but she turned around and went back in her room telling me to follow her.

"I see you got better," she started.

"Yeah thanks by the way."

"No worries." She took up a brush and started brushing out her hair.

"So really why did you give me it. I mean I appreciate it but you could just let me stay sick and forfeit. After all I am you biggest competition."

"Wow Peeta was right about you, you are self centered…" she said adding something under her breath.

"Yeah I know I was born that way. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"No it's best you don't know. Now if you are done here please leave." she said pushing me out. I stopped and grabbed her hand and caressed her cheek. She leaned into it but realizing what she was doing she blushed and pushed away my hand. _She is definitely not like all other girls._

"You know for a girl who don't have a reason for helping me is doing everything in her power to hide something from me."

"Just shut up and get out." Blushing again, she tried to hit me but I grabbed hold of her and pinned her to the wall. We looked into each others eyes for a while then I instinctively leaned in… Just then I felt a hot sensation in my cheek and I feel to the floor. When I looked up there was Peeta standing next to Katniss looking ready for murder. Before I could get I up Peeta was already on top of me landing punches. I attacked him too causing us to roll around the floor. The drunk dude was the one who broke us up.

"Hey if you both don't want to be disqualified I suggest **you** get out and leave us alone," he said more pointedly at me.

On my way out I looked back at Katniss and saw her holding hands with Peeta. _She will never be mine but Peeta's… what am I talking bout, I am Cato, I always get the girl._

* * *

**Remember to review the chapter i know i have been taking long, that's because exams are upon me and i stressing out anyways write your reviews please. **


	7. Chapter 7: Painful Regrets

**Yay another chapter. Sorry i took so long but my exams have finished and its time to party... jk i don't do parties but anyways this one has a cute little ending to it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the time I got back Clove was asleep getting her rest for the big day tomorrow. Coach was still awake having a snack. "So did you rape the girl?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" knowing that I almost did do exactly that.

"No.. you really did that? That's my boy."

"Shut up. I didn't do anything and I am not your boy."

"You can't hide anything from me. You tried to get Katniss all for yourself but Peeta came in at the wrong moment and the both of you started a fight didn't you."

"You know for an old man you sure know a lot."

"First of all I am not an old man, I am very young," he said passing his hand through his hair. "And Second because you have a bruise on your cheek and knowing you that is the only explanation. Don't try to make an excuse you have sleep to catch up on." I took his advice and went to sleep.

The morning came and I was starting to get the sickness feeling again. I got ready and went outside to have some breakfast with the other two. When I sat down the both of them looked at me as if I was an alien. "What?"

"You look like you were trampled by a thousand elephants." Clove said.

"Well what do you expect, he got himself into a fight last night and the medicine is probably wearing off."

"A fight!"

"Yeah, he cant seem to keep his pants on straight while talking to that girl." We sat in silence eating our breakfast. I guess the nerves had reached Clove because she did not seem to react to what coach said. I could feel my stomach starting to flip as thoughts of what might happen entered my mind. Just one bad mistake would probably end my life. It's not as though I had anything to live for at that moment but it would be nice to make a family for myself but what was I really in this for? For the fame and fortune? If I do win what is going to happen after I earned that. Look at coach he won already and he is growing old and still does not have a family to call his own. It is probably because everyone now fears him and the only person he ever liked died in the games, probably just how I was going to end up. So is winning all worth it? I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that on such a time but the feeling was still there. I will just have to go with the flow after this thing. I had stopped eating what was on my plate with everything that was going on in my head. When I looked up I saw Clove and coach thinking about something. They probably were thinking about the same thing as my. I guess what the people of the capitol did not think about when they made this was that it would make the participants go through more than a person should be going through.

A lady came in and told us we needed to get ready. My heart started to race and I had a minute of childish 'I don't want to do this anymore' feeling. Clove and I was walking back to our rooms to get ready. Before entering we both looked at each other and I could see Clove had already found her resolve. Her eyes fiery but you could see her pain which was cutting into her really deep. I dropped my gaze and wished her good luck. I walked in the room knowing it just might be the last time we would ever talk to each other for the rest of our lives with her voice still ringing through my head, "You too Cato."

* * *

**Don't forget to review.. tell me what should happen (having writer's block -_-)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start

**Ok so the new chapter hope you enjoy it. p.s. sorry for taking so long again but thanks for the ideas they really helped speed up my writing so do not stop the giving of ideas :)**

* * *

Finding little useful things and packing my bag was getting harder. Other than the killer nerves that I was getting, my sickness was coming back. I had to keep my meds on me at all times and I am not putting it in my bag because someone else might pick it up thinking it is theirs and I will end up fighting with sickness that whole time. I guess I would wait a little before the start to take it.

When I was done I left the bag on my bed like I was instructed to do and I walked out the room with just that bottle of life that Katniss had given me.

The moment was finally there. I was carried into a tube that would take me up into the arena. I had already drank my bit of med for the next hour.

I just hope I could get the camp set up before the time is up. I cannot risk the other careers knowing about me.

I was feeling the adrenalin coursing through my veins and the platform I was on began rising. I light was blinding but I quickly adapted to it. I could barely hear the count down because of my blood rushing in my head. I looked for my weapon and easily spotted it. I was determined to reach there before everybody else. I looked at the other tributes. I saw most of the smaller ones were really pale. _This is going to be easy_. I saw Katniss and Peeta looking at each other I tried to figure out what they were trying to say but all Peeta did was shake his head. The starting sound was fired and I felt myself dash towards the weapons. The wind was hitting my face with such great force I thought my face was being ripped off from my body. My sword was only inches in front of me and I grabbed it. With my sword in my hand I spun around and waited for everyone else. As the other tributes came closer I could see all but the careers try to go around me but I was way too fast for them. I felt something take over my body and I killed many of the tributes with only their agonizing screams as their last words. I looked around and on the ground I saw one of my careers lying motionless. I got so angry and kill another three tributes and I calmed down.

I left the rest up to the other careers and went looking for Peeta. After all I did need another career. Away from the chaos I saw Katniss and a District 9 boy fighting over a bag on the ground. I quickly ran up to them and stabbed the boy in his back. I pulled out my sword and kicked him to the side where he coughed up some blood then died. I could see that Katniss was horrified of what I did and she was terrified of me. I raised my sword, pointing it at her and told her to hurry up and run. I could see she was puzzled but she did not hesitate to get up and run. I dropped my hand and looked as she ran through the tree line.

I continued to look around for him but he was no where to be found even when the dust around the camp was settled there was no sign of him. I turned back to the rest of the careers and saw that they were waiting on me to instruct them. I went to them and told them to get the tents up and they all did what I said except Clove. She just stood there looking at me with crossed arms.

"What now? Don't want to break a nail?"

"Oh shut up." she started to lower her voice, " I saw what you did for Katniss."

"That was nothing. I just wanted to pay here back for the med but now that we are even there is no stopping me from attacking her." I said with a hushed voice.

"I am pretty sure you are never going to attack her."

"Just get to work I don't plan on spending my hour talking about this." Clove's eye really twitched this time when she gave me her evil stare down and I could not help but smile a little. I could tell she wanted to smile too but she turned around and went to help the rest of the careers. I eventually went to help after I realized that Peeta was not going to show up anytime soon.

For trained survivors we took really long to put up the tents but it did not matter I still had some time before the effect wore off. When we were done we made a plan to find cut down the rest of the tributes. We got some food from the pile we made and continued to separate the pile so that we could get things easily until it got dark.

"Hey did your med ware off as yet?" Clove asked as she came to sit next to me. The others were busy cleaning off the weapons and making a fire as I told them too. I was trying to find an alternative plan in case something was to go wrong.

"Strangely enough not yet. Probably because of the adrenalin rush."

"Why do you have to be such a hot head? There are more simpler explanations than that you know. Like maybe, I don't know, you are actually getting better?" She said teasingly. She gave me a small push and I could not help but return it. Before we know it the both of us were trying to pin each other down. We were laughing, something that you would least expect from some children who were probably going to get killed at any moment. A loud cannon sounded and that made me and Clove jump to our feet but it was only the signal to tell who were dead. The both of us sat back down and looked up at the sky where the names of all who were dead was projected. All of us sat there in silence for a while looking at the names.

"Clove, what are you really going to do with your money after this, if you get our alive that is?" I asked now looking at her.

"I don't know I never thought about it really. I just had a drive to do this thing for my parents. But even still now that we are here we have to fight to survive."

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

"Cato?" she started again still looking at the names, "do you really love her?"

I did not know what to say so I hugged my knees.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know cus I have to know that you know that we have to kill her if we are going to survive. She is the one who is going to kill us if we don't do it first."

I had to agree with her. The truth hurts more than I thought.

"I think we should get Peeta to help us track her down," she suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

Glimmer broke our conversation when she shouted for all of us to hear, "I think we are going to have some fun tonight." We all looked to where she was looking and saw smoke rising out from the trees.

"Alright lets go. Grab your weapons and Marvel, you stand guard," I began.

"Really, why me? I wanna have some fun too," he answered back while dropping his weapon next to his side.

"Stop whining, it's annoying." And with that we all began our first tribute hunt.

* * *

**Yea i know Clove butting in with her obsession for Cato but don't worry i know what i am doing (mostly). please review**


	9. Chapter 9: First Night

We finally reached the clearing where the fire was lit. "They are all sleeping," Glimmer reported to me.

"Good, surround them, no one leave alive. When you hear the first scream commence attack. Now go," I commanded the careers. "Wait Clove you stay with me I have to talk to you."

"What's up."

"We need to get Peeta right. So I am going to find him. Just keep the rest of them occupied and try your best to keep them from worrying about me. It may take some time but until then your in charge."

"Okay but I am not promising a job well done. And what about-"

"I am going now, wait 20 seconds and then go torture the girl over there and make sure she screams so the chaos can start." She nodded and I went off in a sprint.

It was practically night and I did not know where Peeta could be hiding but I had to find him. I slowed my pace as the first scream was sounded. How I would do anything to be there. Then there were more and more screams and I was not sure but I swore I heard a gasp from above. I kept on walking and kept my eyes in the trees. A few feet away on a branch of a tree I saw Katniss. Although it was dark I could see her facial features very well, I was as if there was a spot light on her but not as bright as you would see in theatres and dim enough to think it was the moon light. She was looking my way but more towards the sky than the ground. I used that chance to hide but I stepped on a twig and it gave me away.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having fun with the rest of the careers?" she asked in a strangely calmed voice. I was expecting her to have this great fear for me since she had the front row to one of my kills.

"I supposed to, but I had to find someone."

"Who would be so important that you would give up your fun for?"

I wondered if I should tell her but I saw no harm in it. They both will have to die eventually so I thought it was best the lovers start getting used to it. "Peeta."

"…" There was this look on her face that took me a few seconds to realize what she was thinking.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not gay."

"I kinda realized that considering you tried to rape me twice." I had a feeling this conversation was going to be really awkward and I was already tired and needed sleep.

"Right… Sorry about that… Could I join you up there?"

"That depends are you going to attack me?"

"If I was I would have been climbing up that tree already and plus I already told you I am on a mission to find Peeta."

"Alright… but do me one favor and leave your weapon on the ground."

"Okay." I looked around for a bush and stuffed my sword in it. I was not taking any chance of loosing it or leaving a trail for the careers. I looked up at Katniss and began my climb to her. It was quite difficult climbing the tree. I slipped a few times causing Katniss to gasp or telling me to be careful. When I reached up I could not help myself and said, "Nice branch you got here." It made her laugh and she helped me up and helped me tie my rope around me.

"Why do you want Peeta?"

"I rather not tell you my plan. After all the both of you are the love birds."

"Right." There was a long silence after that and I could not help myself and I stared at her continuously causing her to become uncomfortable.

{Katniss POV}

Why the hell did I invite this guy up with me? I should have known better, counting all the times he tried to rape me. Now he is just staring at me. I mean it's not like I don't like the attention but it's just plain creepy now. But he is just so damn gorgeous I really didn't mind it. "What?" I finally gave in to the awkwardness.

"Nothing really… How long were you running after I let you go?"

So that was on his mind. Was I _disappointed_? What was I expecting him to say?

"I was running for a while but I think I ran in a circle considering you guys were able to see the fire those idiots lit."

"Oh."

I was starting to feel sleepy but I had to keep an eye on this guy. Who knows, when I fall asleep he would just kill me with some hidden weapon.

"What's going on inside your head? You look like you are trying to solve an algebra question."

Thinking quickly I asked, "… I was just wondering if you still have enough medicine."

"Yeah still have it. It's been really helpful but it seems that my sickness is going away cus I didn't take it from since the start."

There was this long silence after that but I broke it by yawning. He chuckled and I felt my cheeks getting red. Thank you for the darkness. "I guess we should go to sleep now."

"Yeah." I replied but I still did not trust him. He began adjusting himself and that's when we realized the branch was not all that long for him. His head was inside a bunch of leaves.

"Cool I got a pillow." I rolled my eyes at that but somehow he saw it and said, "Your just jealous."

"Good night Cato." I offered pretending I did not hear him.

"Good night _Katniss._" My stomach flipped because I swore he said my name with lust. It could be just that he was drifting off but no my body thought differently.

I waited until his breathing slowed and I was even more sure he was asleep because he muttered something dreamily. It was quite cute and it made me smile. I began fantasizing things I should not have been fantasizing about and I drifted off to sleep before I could stop myself.


	10. Chapter 10: Lonely?

**So this chapter is really short but ill make up for it in the next one... i hope... but anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

**{Back to Cato's POV}**

It was one of those times where I saw nothing in my dream but I knew it was a bad one. I was awoken by the sound of Katniss voice. It was not the usual calm voice but a panicking one. I opened my eyes to see what she was going on about when I saw flames all around the forest. I shot up and tried untying my rope but it did not seem to want to get loose. Katniss was having the same trouble as I was. She gave up and reached into her bag and pulled out a knife and cut the ropes. Although it was a high way up we both jumped. I hit a branch on the way down so it broke my fall but I still got some scratches. Katniss on the other hand was not as lucky and she injured her leg.

I went for the bush that hid my sword. It was on fire but I went to retrieve it still. My hand got burnt a little but it was nothing serious. I ran back to Katniss and helped her onto her feet although she obviously in no need for my help.

We did not know where we were going but we ran (or limped in Katniss case). I waited for her while trying to figure out which way was the best way to go. Suddenly this large fire ball came out of nowhere and I had to jump out of the way to dodge it. Fire balls were going at Katniss too and because I was still on the floor I had to watch as she got hit on her leg. I felt an unbelievable feeling of anger growing in me. More than when I am on a killing spree. Now she had a limp and burns to deal with.

Somehow we got out of that mess. I had no idea where we were but there was water. Katniss made no stop to get into it. I knew she was in excruciating pain although when the fire ball hit her she did not make a sound. I entered after, filling our bottles with the water and drank enough till my heart was content. I looked over to Katniss who was observing the burn in the water. She looked exhausted and wanted to pass out any minute. I went over to her, picked her up and walked her over to the bank. Surprisingly she did not object.

"We should find somewhere to hide before the other careers finds us." She was avoiding my gaze. I knew she thought she was being weak and I was making her feel that way but it is either this or she limped and I rather not see her in anymore pain.

"So where do you want to go? Back up the trees or into the ground?"

"I don't think going up a tree will help anything."

"Good point." I walked with Katniss in my arms for some time until we found a cave.

It was going underground. It was hard to find so it will hide us for some time until her leg heals or until her sponsors sends her something for it. I had a hard time getting into the cave especially while carrying Katniss. Once we were in I set her down on a place that could make a good bed. I sat next to her and threw our bags in a corner. That was when I heard an 'ow'.

"Who's there?" I asked immediately on my feet with my sword in hand. There was a silence so I walked up to the spot where I threw the bags. I could not see anyone but I knew I heard something.

"Cato what are you doing?" She had that same look on her face as before.

"I swore I heard someone in here so don't give me that look."

"…"

"I am not going mad if that is what you are implying."

She let out a giggle and then motioned me over.

I sat down next to her but kept my eyes in that corner.

Some time passed and I sat there in silence. I did not know what to do and Katniss was asleep. I thought I should investigate what that noise was earlier. I went over to the same spot and kicked around a little trying not to wake up Katniss. On a certain spot there was a cushiony feeling. I was going to kick harder when Katniss woke up and asked what I was doing. At that same time a hand grabbed one of my feet. I was going to scream but I was too manly for that so I tried to stifled it but a small sound came out.

"What the fuck!"

Katniss looked surprised and then her opened mouth turned into a smile. "Peeta!"

"Peeta?"

"Peeta is the name, now if you don't mind, get those damn bags off of me."

* * *

**Peeta gonna butt in to Katniss and Cato lonely time .**

**... no worries i will save the day *insert evil laugh here***


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Show

**I Have a little surprise for you guys in this chapter hope you likey. A thanks soo much for the reviews it was greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The three of us sat there in silence while Peeta was peeling off the last bit of his camouflage from his face and hands. I swear it could not have gotten anymore awkward than this... I did get to get a good look at the details of the cave though. It would have made a nice little house if there was more space to fit a kitchen and it needed to get some cleaning. I am not that fond of moss.. Or dirt… After probably fifteen minutes like this, Peeta got tired and broke the silence, "That was a nice squeal Cato."

"Shut up you idiot."

"Don't you two dare start." There was another moment of silence.

"Sorry I really didn't know how else to start the convo."

"Really Peeta I thought… you know what never mind I don't want to argue with you."

"Right… you know what, I am hungry and we need to stock up on food so come on Peeta lets go and see if we can gather something for us to last until Katniss could walk."

"Wait before we go, what actually happened?" Both Katniss and I looked at each other not knowing where to start and while looking at each other we slipped into another long meaningful gaze.

"Hello? I thought I asked a question?"

"Hmm.. Oh right… yeah… so there was a fire and we had to jump from a tree. And as you can see I wasn't as fortunate as Cato to get something to break my fall." Katniss pointed to my scrapes.

"Oh I could have guessed that but I meant, how did you two end up together in the same tree?" I caught Peeta's cheek getting red when he was saying that but he quickly hid it.

"Well Cato could answer that so maybe both of you should go and get some food."

"Yes! Come on baker boy I haven't been this hungry for a long time and it's not a good feeling."

"Don't get into any trouble out there," Katniss called after us.

The both of us left the cave making sure to cover the opening incase anyone was lingering near and went off searching for berries or any kind of wild animals to kill. Also we collected some firewood incase the night turned out to be a cold one.

**{Peeta's POV}**

We were walking for some time now and I only had a handful of berries and Cato had caught only a small dove and hanged it on his belt and we both had found some firewood. I was waiting patiently for Cato to answer my question but I do not think he was smart enough to realise that. I was beginning to think he was really just the killing mad head without any brains like I thought but then he began talking to me.

"So you wanted to know how we ended up in the tree together right?"

"Yeah.." I felt my cheeks get red because the only thing that was going on in my head was that Katniss and Cato really did hook up sometime. Either when it was when Kat first went to give him that medicine or before I walked into their rape scene. Thinking bout that got me angry and I got even more red in the cheeks.

"Dude what's up with your face."

"Just contiue."

"Well the thing is… this is all just a plan for allowing either me or Clove to survive. We both planned that we both would be the last ones standing and whatever the game makers want to do with us we will just have to survive that but until then I plan to set things in chaos. Now that you know I expect you to keep this a secret from Katniss because both of you are at the very centre of this plan and if you do dare mutter a single word about this to her, don't be surprised to find your body and head detached from each other the next time you fall asleep."

"Okay… but why are we at the centre of this plan?"

"I wouldn't expect the both of you to know what the word going around is but… everyone thinks Katniss is going to survive and the two of you are love birds and obviously the capitol wants a good show so there must be some kind of romance going on. And because of this the game makers will try to keep you both alive for as long as possible although this have not been that way… oh well maybe it's part of the show."

What happened after happened soo quickly my mind took ages to process what had happened. He suddenly stopped and so did I thinking something was wrong but he looked over to me and stared into me. He kind of looked like how he looked when he was about to rape Katniss but a bit more awkward than that. He began moving closer to me and I instinctively took a few small steps back but I felt like I was in a trance so I really did not move that far. Maybe because he told me this, even though it was quite vague, he was going to kill me. He closed in on me really quickly and I felt his lips brushing my ear which I tried to push him away if it was not for the things I had in my hand. He came closer in and held my head in his free hand. I felt his body pressing against me and behind me, somehow, magically, this tree appeared because I was pretty sure it was not there before. His voice began which made me let out a little gasp because of how close he was to me.

"What I am going telling you is to be kept between you and me. Not even the game makers can know so try to put on a good show for them while I tell you my plan."

"What?""Geez Peeta are you really that stupid. Act like you are gay for god sakes.""Hell no." I tried to push him away but he held me tightly. "Just do it. If we survive we could say it was all for the show, nothing to loose. Now act like you are enjoying what I am saying."

(You got to be kidding me, I swear, sometimes I wonder what goes on in this dude's head.) I somehow managed to put on a face that shows that I was 'liking' what he was saying.

"So back to the plan. The thing is if I got you to join the careers you could help us kill Katniss and cause a riot in all the districts which will turn too big for the capitol to handle and they will have to stop the hunger games. Which is obviously what everyone wants except for the capitol but if the riots get too out of hand they will have no other choice but to share their wealth with the districts to keep them from acting up." At hearing that I had to kill Katniss I stopped for a while but he nudged me with his nose which tickled and reacting to the touch my lips almost touched his. (Could this get anymore awkward but I have got to admit it was a nice feeling.)

"But I wont allow you to kill her because that plan will also have to change. You see I over heard -" I think I went a little far there but I did not care I was enjoying myself and I was happy we did not have to kill Katniss anymore. I began nipping at his ear which made him squeak a bit.

"Damn it why did I just think that felt good."

"Cause you a dude and… do I have to answer that question? I will have to go all into the puberty talk and stuff like that…" He looked at me weird. "… Just continue."

"Yeah.." his voice faltered again (I was doing a good job) and he started back with his normal voice. "So I over heard someone in the capitol saying that they are considering the district, with their two tributes that stay alive, both come out together because of the love story going on with some of the tributes. I say we wait until the careers turn on each other and let us remain. Meaning you and Katniss and me and Clove. I am hoping that we wouldn't have to battle each other but we will find away to get around that."

"But isn't Clove still with the rest of the careers? How is she supposed to survive?" I whispered back into his ears which made him shudder.

"Dude you know you have a really awesome seductive voice? Anyways not the point here.. I left her in charge when I was supposed to get you. It is only a matter of time before Glimmer get jealous and turn the rest of them on her and kick her out making her run before they start their little game to hunt her down. Clove is relatively fast so she might be able to outrun them." There was a little pause here.

"Okay first question," while saying that Cato caught me off guard by dropping all his fire wood on the ground and somehow knocked mine out of my hand too, at that same time filling his pockets with the berries all while still keeping skin touching distance to me. It really makes me wonder how many times he had done things like these before. With more freedom he pushed himself even more into me and ran his hands under my shirt feeling my stomach while I just held my hands around his waist.

"You're having fun aren't you… Yes back to my questions," which took me a little while to remember, "how are we going to start the riot if we are not killing anyone?"

"Don't worry I have it all figured out. The both of you just have to do defense for the while and follow along to what I am doing."

"Alright second question," I let out a small moan as he brushed his lower region to mines. "what the fuck dude."

"It's all for show so why not have a little fun."

"God you are really something else Cato. Just don't overdo it." He went back to his usual ear nipping. "Right back to my second question, how are you so sure Clove will not just be killed by the careers or she might be a good leader and keep Glimmer's mouth shut."

"Don't worry that is simple things. I know them well enough to know that would not happen we just have to play it out right. Now if you don't have anymore questions…" he waited for my no then continued, " time for the finale."

He, without warning, moved his lips from by my ear to onto my lips. I felt myself succumb to his mercy and I felt my right hand move up to his head to pull him closer. I went for a passionate kiss but he felt he wanted to sexually assault me. His hand, that was still under my shirt, slid down to my belt and started to grind again. It was too pleasurable and the both of us let out moans and groans. After a few minutes like this and still growing erections, Cato broke off and said, "Time to go back to Katniss."

I said nothing still replaying what had happened in my head over and over again. I picked up the fire wood and Cato walked in front with all the food.

"Oh by the way, I expect you to keep this a secret!"

"Don't worry my lip are sealed." The both of us snickered at that and Cato added a silent "Of course" to it.

* * *

**Yes i have been avoiding the real relationship haven't i, but dont worry i am getting there I just dont know exactly where to put it. Anywho please review... its my drug xD **


	12. Chapter 12: Mysteries

**Yeah you guys have some messed up minds. Y'all totally enjoyed the last chapter and no they are not gay they were just having fun in the both ways… Explanation is that Cato wanted to tell Peeta the plan so they did that to distract the viewers so no one would suspect a thing and being boys (as I wrote in the chapter as Peeta, I don't want to go through all of that) they, somehow i dont know how, liked it.**

Special shout out to anon Happy Birthday, i got it in just in time i hope and you have not fallen asleep (cus thats what i am currently trying not to do) hoped you enjoyed your special day :D and i hope you enjoy my last minute chapter.  
Just saying though its not that big of a chapter but it builds up for the other one. Hope you enjoy it anyways and thank you all for you reviews ^_^

* * *

**{Still Peeta's POV}**

On our way back we caught two other birds that were a slight bigger than the one before and picked some more berries. We came to the cave and looked around making sure no one was following us and in the distance we say a small parachute with a box hanging from it.

Cato told me to go in with the fire wood and he went to retrieve it.

"Hey where is Cato?"

"What so you are not happy to see me?.. He is coming now with a kit that will fix you right up."

"Oh okay."

I started a fire and Cato came in with the kit.

"It's about time this thing is killing me." Cato treated Katniss while I prepared the food. "What was taking you guys so long?" The both of us looked at each other and started laughing our heads off. "What now?"

"Nothing we were just having trouble finding delicious looking birds to kill." I answered with another snicker before we calmed down. She gave us this 'alright then weirdoes' look and went back looking at what Cato was doing.

**{Cato's POV}**

The food was good and Katniss leg seemed to be getting better. The three of us sat there in a circle, well triangle, and just waited for night to fall. We all began to think this was the safest place to stay in the whole arena but we dared not say it aloud in case we jinxed it (in other words the game makers would probably try to change that).

Night eventually did came and all of us did get tired so we rolled out our sleeping bags. Katniss was already on hers before I knew it and then I saw Peeta rolling out his next to her. I did not want to miss out on the fun so I also rolled out mines next to hers.

"Um guys… There is like the whole cave why next to me?"

"Cus you are more comfy and we want to keep you warm." Peeta said.

"Oh my gosh. That is so unlike you to say something like that. Cato did you molest Peeta and transfer piece of your mind into him?" Peeta and I looked at each other, both trying our best to stifle our laughs.

"I transferred something to him and he took it aaallll." This time Peeta could not hold back and he erupted into laughter. Katniss gave us that look again and then lay down on her back.

"Just make sure and keep your hands to yourselves."

"Sure," both Peeta and I said in union.

"I am warning you. You touch me you lose a finger."

"Alright we get it," that was Peeta being obvious that he was disappointed. The three of us lay down in our sleeping bags. I could not sleep. The last time I slept in the arena there was a fire causing Katniss to get injured. Also the plan was rushing through my mind. I was feeling a bit of doubt in my own plan. With all these things going on inside my head I started to get a headache. I hoped I was not getting back sick, I would just wait till morning to see. Peeta and Katniss had no trouble sleeping though. I looked at their rising and falling of their chests and tried to clear my mind. The pattern was relaxing and I did feel myself drifting away. A cool breeze blew threw the hole and lulled me off to sleep.

I woke still really tired and, thank god, there did not seem to be a sickness coming. I was about to get up but there was something stopping me. I looked down and there was Katniss with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I smiled because I finally had her in my arms. As wonderful as that was, it was short lived, she began to stir. When she opened her eyes she looked at our position then looked me in my eyes and buried her face into my chest. I saw her face turn a cute pink and she started rambling on, "I'm sorry it was totally not my fault, I won't cut off you finger. This was totally my fault…" I used my free hand and turned her face towards me.

**{Katniss POV}**

That was embarrassing. Telling them not to touch me and I ended up touching them. I was an idiot. I just buried my head into his chest not knowing what else to do to hide my now reddening face. I began my rambling not even sure if I was making sense, I just wanted him to forget that even happened. I felt his hand turn my head towards him. The little light that was coming through the hole was strangely directed straight at him. He looked at me but not the way he used to it was more of a innocent, I do not want to leave, I think I really like you, kind of look. I would know because of how many times I saw Peeta gave me that look before he told me that he liked me (he said it under his breath but I heard it anyways) but his was not like Cato's, Peeta had a bit of unsure in his. He caressed my cheek and I instinctively leaned into it. I did not know what it was but I felt I should just go with it. I saw sadness in his eyes too and he began saying something but could not finish as Peeta also began to wake up.

He raised from the position we were in and I rolled back onto my back. Something was wrong, really wrong. He was just sitting there hugging his knees with his head down. He was thinking long and hard about something and I wanted to know what. Maybe he is going to leave us today and regretting it or is he really going to take Peeta to the rest of the careers. I was wondering when he was going to do that considering that was his main plan.

Peeta got up too and looked at the both of us. He yawned us a "good morning" and we both returned it with pitiful sounds. "What's up with the both of you? You sound like you've been to a funeral. Anyways how is you leg Katniss?"

"It's actually totally healed."

"Cool."

"Now if you two love birds are done chatting over there we have things to do so get ready, we have to gather food," Cato said jumping into the conversation.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag," replied Peeta.

"Not now Peeta," I whispered back to him. Cato rolled up his sleeping bag and went outside leaving both Peeta and I all by ourselves, wondering what was going on with him.

* * *

**The moments are coming xD patience is the key. Reviews they fuel me so do it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Gale

******I've been holding back this chapter not knowing what to do with it after certain people didn't seem to appreciate my story but I decided i will just upload it to get it out of my way and i am soo sorry for the delay i have been writing a new story for the anime 'Fairy Tail' you guys probably wouldn't know bout it but you should still check it out. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it isnt the best one i have made but still review and tell me your ideas for the story so i could fit in a lot of things and make the story better.**

* * *

**{Still Katniss POV}**

Getting up was not as easy as it seemed. There was a little soreness all about my body.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" Peeta asked as he saw my almost fall over about two times now.

"Yeah I just need to… get used to walking again." I reassured him with a smile.

"You should go after him, the both of you need it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I rather not say it aloud. Ask Cato he will tell you. You look really troubled and I am pretty sure he has the answer." Many things were running through my mind at this time, like, what the hell was going on. The two of them were acting really weird. This was where I start to wonder, does everyone know something that I do not? "Katniss, just go I have everything covered here."

I still stood there wondering when did the two of them became such best of friends that I ended up hearing the news last.

"Alright just don't take too long down here, we might need your help finding something edible."

I saw Cato was by the river bank but I was being blinded by the sun when I saw that he was… _shirtless _and wet. I stood there watching him for a while not knowing how to start talking to him, frankly I was nervous. Why was I doing this? How hard can talking to a guy be? I mean I talked to Peeta normal and I did talk to him many times before, so why not now? Why does he have to be so good looking? I mentally slapped myself for not seeing this sooner.

"What do you want Katniss?" Cato asked breaking my crazy train of thought.

"How did you know I was there?"

"We are all trained to be aware of our surroundings, remember?"

"Right… Ar-aren't you cold like that."

"A little." … I walked up to him a sat down this time avoiding any eye contact. He sat down with me and we stayed like this then Peeta came out. He came to join us and threw a towel onto Cato.

"So did you tell her as yet?"

"No I was kinda waiting for some peace and quiet."

"What are you guys talking bout for god sakes would you just tell me!"

"Well aren't you the impatient one," Cato teased. The two boys chuckled but it didn't lasted long. They looked sad and were concentrating on something. Cato continued, "I am going to have to leave with Peeta and you will have to be all alone again."

"Well that is fine, I could help myself."

"That's not the point, we may never come back." For some reason my eyes began tearing up. I had confidence in them and I know I would do alright without them but I just felt sad. There really is a chance they might not come back.

"Then don't go." I half whispered. Peeta hugged me and Cato held one of my hands and I just lost it. Tears were spilling over. Where was all this coming from? I swear if I got out alive I would do anything to shut down this game. It brought too much sadness to everyone in the different districts and all just for the capitol to get some entertainment. I pulled away from them and wiped my tears. "When are you going?""Tonight most likely," said Peeta

"Then what are we waiting around for, we need to get some supplies for your trip."

I got up and they followed behind. "If you don't mind but when you're coming back, try and get a weapon for me this knife is not really best suited for self defense."

Night was slowly creeping up on us. Peeta and I went for a walk without Cato to say our possible goodbyes forever.

"You know you're really pretty."

"Really? I had no idea." I said in a sarcastic tone which made the both of us laugh.

"That day, I should have went out in the rain and give you the bread. It was really stupid of me too throw it. I really am sorry and-"

"It didn't matter whether you threw it or not, what matter is that you gave, not only me, but my family something to eat for that day." We stopped and faced each other. We slipped into a meaningful stare and found ourselves mere inches from each other. Peeta closed in the gap and took my face into his hands.

"I really do hope we see each other again Katniss, I really do." Peeta caressed my face and leaned in for a long meaningful kiss.

I really did not want to kiss him but seeing this probably might be the last time he is going to see me, why not.

We pulled apart and we stared at each other for a little while before I suggested we go back to the cave.

My stay in the cave did not last long as Cato also wanted to give me a goodbye walk. It was really just a walk because we didn't say anything at all. When we did talk it was about the weirdest things like, "I'm sorry I attacked you with my lips back in the room." I just looked at him like he was stupid, laughed a little and told him not to worry about it. Then de-ja-vu happened. He took my hands and made me face him. He was leaning in for a kiss and all I could think of is 'somebody help me I am stuck in a love triangle.' Then somewhere in the distance we heard Peeta calling for us.

"Guys come quick, we have a problem." He said out of breath then turned to run back to where he came from.

"I was going to get some water when I found her." Peeta said as he pointed to the unconscious body of Clove on the other side of the river.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get her," Cato said as he began taking off his shoes.

"Wait, but isn't she the enemy?" I asked confused.

"Yeah and a few days ago I was your enemy, things can change."

"Well that is because you like me."

"Woah, Cato likes you?"

"Really Peeta, are you that blind? I mean you practically attacked the him once while he was having trouble telling me how he feels about me." I said wondering where was he all this time. I looked over to Cato and he looked at me with grimacing eyes expecting me to stop talking about it but I just teased him.

"Oh right," Peeta said as he shot Cato a death glare.

"If you're not coming then I might as well get her myself." With that Cato ran towards Clove splashing water all over us.

"We might as well go help, considering he soaked us!" I watched as Peeta joined Cato as the two of them carried Clove while I sorted out a place for them to lay her down.

"It looks like she was stabbed and is losing a lot of blood. Go get the kit, it still have some stuff that we could use." Cato called from the middle of the river.

**Back in District 12**

"It looks like Katniss is in a little love triangle."

"Yes Peeta and Cato both are obviously have something for Katniss and each other. Let's ho-"

"Hey Gale, we only want the meat chopped not the table!"

"Sorry… I am going to get some stuff from home, I'll be right back."

I should have told her before she left, it would have made things so much easier for her now but why didn't she notice all the hints I have been dropping. I am such an idiot. Now she is stuck there trying to pick between two gay guys. I just hope she wins and come back to me and we would put together our plan to take down the Hunger Games.

"What did I miss?"

"Gale, your dinner is on the table and we have a spot for you to sleep right here. Give me your things I'll set it up."

"Thanks."

"You didn't miss much, another one got killed and Katniss and those two boys finished fixing up that other girl. Most of the tributes are asleep now so they are just talking strategies now."

Katniss mom, and by extention mine. Took me in when I was all alone and since then she always looked after me and in return I looked after Katniss and Prim. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with Katniss. Gosh I just wish she would come back and we could get married and run away from all this madness. Set up a house in the forest and plan a way to destroy the capitol's idiotic game.


	14. Chapter 14: Clove's Story

**You Found Me - The Fray My inspiration for Clove's chapter. **

**I think I need to change the summary of my story and add "With some other ships; beware of the gayness." lol Anyways i'm glad i got this in before school start's back. BTW i didnt get to check over with all the rush to get my things sort out for school (i didnt even revise :'( i hope im not the only one) anyways hope you enjoy and yes i know the main characters aint getting any love. Patience is virtue. lol It will come dont worry. **

* * *

With Clove onboard on the rebellion team as Peeta started mentally calling the four of them Cato's plans were set back for some time. They were not having any troubles from the location they were in but finding food was getting harder and Cato and Katniss had to go farther and farther away from the cave to find enough food but they did not mind as it gave them time be with each other. Peeta on the other hand was left behind to take care of Clove which proved more difficult than he expected because in the quietest of times he found himself looking at Clove's face and imagining himself with her. When changing the cloth on her head as they found she had a fever he found his fingers lingering a little longer than he wanted.

Finding it irritating that his thoughts were now filled with Clove and not Katniss he decided to take a little fresh air right in front of the cave's mouth so in case Clove woke up he wouldn't be too far out of her reach. "As if she needs any of my help if she wakes up," he thought to himself settling down on some of the leaves they normally used to cover the entrance. He did see her in action during the bloodbath although his mind totally changed that scene from Clove killing a tribute to Peeta and her fighting each other until he pins her on the ground and their eyes meet and they go in for a ki-

"Ugh what they hell am I thinking," Peeta groaned and he tried pushing that thought out too.

Out of nowhere he was attacked from behind. Strangely enough it was Clove. She woke up and seeing Peeta outside this strange cave filled with bags and some items of clothing her survival instincts took over and attacked him without any weapons. For a girl who just woke up from sleep her senses were sharp and like Peeta's thoughts that situation unraveled to match it to every detail except for the last part. While trapped under Peeta she felt something click. She felt it the last time they had met outside Cato's room when they came to give him the medication but now that they were so close she could not ignore the signs that were there.

When he felt her relaxed he did too she did not say anything so Peeta started explaining with care what had happened. Then the memories of what happened came back to her.

"What had happened to you?" Peeta asked.

"I think it would be better to tell where Cato comes back."

They did not have wait long as Peeta thought and neither did they bring back as much food. As soon as Cato entered Clove attacked him with a hug causing them both to fall on the floor and you could visibly see both Katniss and Peeta redden at the cheeks.

"Cato! I thought you were gone… forever," Clove said with a tear escaping her eyes.

"Hey I told you I was coming back for you," Cato replied as he got the two of them to sit up and wiped away the tear but he still kept her close in a hug that you could only recognize as a hug of a father to a daughter thats when Katniss and Peeta relaxed. Somewhere along they way, they two of them realized the tension between the two of them were just two unsure teens trying to find someone to hold onto.

"Peeta told me everything,"

"Everything?" Cato looked at Peeta with a questioning look. Peeta shook his head indication not _everything_. "So what exactly happened to you?" Now that everyone was interested in what Clove had to say they all sat in a circle waiting for her to relate her story to them.

"Well, after you left and we killed of the tributes the careers began looking for you. I got tired of them looking for you and because of my guilt I started giving them orders to keep them occupied but when they were finished with those orders I didn't know what else to do so I made them go hunting for the other tributes. They all responded to me with ease as they needed a new leader but I realized I was stupid to act so quickly. Eventually I didn't know what to do and I was beginning to fear you were never coming back and I began panicking. Glimmer picked up on it and began telling the others I wasn't made for the role as leaded which was quite true. We began arguing and I defended myself as their leader trying to keep them in order for you to come back to but I failed. The next thing I knew I was running away from them. I'm not even sure what happened, everything about that evening is foggy but looking at my bruises and cuts we could all distinguish what had happened."

The cave fell silent again.

"Do you think they know we are here? I mean if we found Clove here it could only mean the rest of them were here too, they could have seen one of us come out or went into the cave," Katniss said.

"That could be but I didn't hear anything when the two of you were saying your goodbyes," Peeta replied.

"Goodbyes?" Clove began asking but no one took her on.

"Even so they might not have wanted us to know they were here and are planning to attack us," Katniss thought out loud.

"Exactly. That is why we need to split up," Peeta said taking his opportunity to get his plans into action. Peeta seeing what Cato was doing joined in.

"Yeah, Cato and I could look into things with the careers and see what they know."

"But wait what will happen to us. Plus I just got you back Cato."

"I know and I promise we would all be together again I just have to finish my plan," Cato said giving Clove another hug.

"Wait. Isn't your plan kind of finished considering you got Clove here with you?" asked Katniss.

"Yes, that part of the plan is done."

"Then there is more? What is it?… You have to tell me. Cato!" Katniss kept pressing him but he kept quiet. He felt Clove's eyes on him to but he was not going to give in to them.

"We should get to bed. Our journey begins tomorrow," Cato said.

"You are really not going to tell us are you?… Fine. Good night. Come on Clove let's leave the boys alone with their secrets," Katniss said glaring at Cato.

When the boys were sure the girls were asleep they began whispering strategy. It wasn't anything about sabotaging the game so they were safe. When they were done they sleepily crawled to their sleeping bags and lay down trying to fall asleep. That night the girls decided to stay away from the boys and took the small side of the cave so Peeta took the chance of talking to Cato in his normal tone. "I can't believe you predicted all of that was going to happen to Clove."

"Well what do you expect from a natural born leader." The two of them chuckled and then turned to face each other. Cato looked at Peeta as if he was studying him.

"What? Have to tell me something the girls couldn't here?" Peeta asked teasingly. Cato did not understand what he was talking bout until he saw Peeta's smile and then he understood.

"You big perv," he exclaimed while he gave Peeta a friendly push, "No not that," he began again still chuckling.

"Then what?" Peeta asked with a big smile still plastered all over his face.

"I was just wondering. Do you think Clove likes me?" Peeta looked stunned but he quickly recovered.

"I am pretty sure she only likes you as a friend. I could tell by the way the two of you hugged each other."

"Really? I think I will have to change that." Another attack on Peeta's heart. "Anyways we have a long day tomorrow and we probably wouldn't have the luxury of the cave the next night so we should get all the rest we can… Goodnight Peeta." Before he could answer, Cato rolled over holding himself close to Peeta's ear and whispered, "I was just making sure, you can have her and as you already seemed to realize I'm taking Katniss." Then he moved to look Peeta in his now understanding eyes and leaned lower for a kiss.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR LOVING THE STORY! **


	15. Chapter 15: Katniss Confessions

**this is just something to keep the story going a bit its not much at all but with school getting harder i cant seem to find the time but anyways read and enjoy and review :D**

* * *

I was lost somewhere in the middle of the wretched forest not knowing where to turn or who was still alive. I knew my one goal though to find Katniss and propose to her. I did not encounter anything crazy as yet when I began hearing my name coming from all around me, from deep into the shadows.

And then I felt myself returning back to the land of the awakened. Katniss was crouched over me trying to get me to wake up from my surprisingly deep sleep.

"Finally your up. You're more the sleeping beauty than I am," Katniss said teasingly.

"Ha ha very funny. What's the time?"

"I wouldn't know but guessing my the intense light I would say around noon."

"And where is Clove and Peeta?"

"They went to get food."

"Really now?" I answered back with a new idea in my head.

"Yes and because I probably need it right now I will let you do what you are thinking." I was stunned, I did not expect her to know what I was up to but I took the offer anyways.

With my well practiced maneuver, in one movement I had her trapped underneath me. Surprisingly she smiled. I was beginning to think she was losing hope on surviving. So I asked her what was wrong.

"Geez Cato I give you this one chance to do whatever you want with me and you question it."

"Well of course it makes me wonder what you are thinking of."

"I'm thinking about this…" and she closed the space between us and kissed me. The kiss was passionate something I was not used to but with her I felt as normal as I could be. My hands caressed her face and our bodies went closer together. I felt her hands wrap around me, beckoning me to close the space even more. Then I felt it. A tear drop falling from her eye and I stopped. I was scarred I did not know what she was thinking and I was too afraid of knowing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Katniss, just tell me what is the matter," I said with a firmer tone. She was studying me as if she was not sure wheather it was the right time to tell me what she was thinking. She then closed her eyes and let another tear escape.

"I-well- Cato, somewhere along the way I fell madly in love with you and I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to you and I just can't take it anymore. Its making a hole inside of me and I don't know how to fill it. I don't want to lose you. At least not to some stupid game." I could not believe she loved me. I felt a lurch in my stomach and I could not help but smile because at that point I knew it too. I loved her back. I leaned in and kissed away her tears.

"I love you too… And I promise I will never leave your side… I love you." We did not get anywhere but we just held on to each other in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

**Yeah Cato is such a player but at least he truly loves her right ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Changed

**Just took a chance here in between my studying to write a chapter. I cant promise anymore anytime soon because school just came with a vengeance and i am hardly finding time to talk to my own family so i hope you enjoy this crazy little chapter just to lighten the tension of the whole story.**

* * *

"I need you to move at least fifteen meters north every hour for one day and stay in that general area until you hear at least three cannon sounds then you may approach the cornucopia," Cato said finishing up his list of instructions he was giving to the girls. They were meant to leave earlier but it was quite obvious none of them wanted to leave each other, not because of love but because all that time they spent with each other they formed a unbreakable friendship.

"Well I guess we better go now," said Peeta noticeably sad. A small smile was shared between the four and this time they truly set off on their way to their freedom.

"Katniss do you think its weird how Cato and Peeta never tells us what they are going to do when they get to the camp?" asked Clove breaking the silence of their long walk to who knows where.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean we both know they are going to fight the careers so that we can take over the camp and get some food but why not carry us?"

"Because they are idiots who still thinks we can't fight."

"Really?"

"I don't know I was wondering the same thing but whenever I asked any of them they just keep saying trust them they know what they are doing. So I am just going along with it for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Well Clove if you were paying attention to where we were going and didn't have your head in the clouds, we are currently going around to the back of the camp where the lake ends."

"Why?" Clove asked suddenly looking like she wanted to smash her head into a tree for not paying attention.

"Do you really think I am letting those to idiots get hurt? Its two of them against how much careers?"

"I see your point but what are supposed to do when we get there?"

"Until the trouble starts we are going to sit it out."

"And when the trouble starts are we supposed to just jump right in and start fighting?" Clove said with a worried expression.

"Wow, you genuinely look scared," Katniss said looking at Clove with a funny face.

"That's because I am."

"But you're Clove, the girl who the rest of us secretly called the crazy one. You're the last person that supposed to be scared… Its either you hit your head somewhere or you were just putting on a show for the rest of us all this time."

"I think I will go with A cause I'm not that great an actress. But look at you, you're suddenly fearless, if it was some other day you would have probably avoided that fight completely."

"That is so true… If I am not mistaken, we only changed when Cato was not around for you and completely there for me."

"I see where your going with this. I believe so too. Cato is definitely the culprit here."

"I wonder what he has done to poor Peeta."

"My gosh I swear you passed your cold onto me" Peeta complained after sneezing once compared to the uncountable amount Cato just did.

"Its not the cold, I don't feel sick. And I am pretty sure its impossible to get sick again within one month."

"Right… lets hope this does not happen again before we make our position clear to the other tributes and get ourselves killed."

"We could only hop- What?"

"Listen… We're close so stop talking now"

"I still cant hear anything," Cato said still straining to hear whatever it was Peeta heard.

"Just keep quiet you would eventually hear it when we go closer."

"I still can't hear it," Cato said only going a few steps up.

"Cato you're being a pest now if you don't shut up I will have to stick something in your mouth for you to be quiet," Peeta said obviously pissed. It must have been the feeling of being near their possible deaths and walking straight into it that was making Peeta so edgy. Cato saw that and took the moment to have a little fun with things.

"I don't like you that much Peeta," Cato said with a smutty voice that threw Peeta off.

"Wha- wait what?" Seeing the mischievous grin Cato had he realized what was happening, "Neither do I Cato, you're just my toy," Peeta said with content. It looked like that surprised Cato more than it was intended because he walked right into a low hanging branch.

"Holy shit. You did not just say that."

"Do you have a problem with it," Peeta answered back suddenly in the smutty voice that Cato had just lost.

"Darn, when I changed you I changed you beyond repair."

"Maybe its because I like doing this."

"Of course." Three seconds passed and the two boys began laughing uncontrollably but still trying not make a sound.

* * *

**Please Review and if you want to help me write the rest of the story just private message me and we will work something out, this means you get a chance to change the story's ending. Im doing this mostly cause i know the remains of my childhood has finished and i wont have any time for writing the rest of the chapters until a possible 2yrs and i know some of you are really looking forward to these updates so i would really appreciate the help :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Settled

**So this is just a short chapter i still have no time for myself to write more chapters but when i am on holidays i will try to stick in more until then stay in suspense :) anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Well well, who do we have here? Is this Cato.. And Peeta?" said Glimmer as the two boys casually walked up to the careers. "What do you want here?"

"What does it look like. I came to help win this thing," Cato responded.

"You're a little late for that, the only ones remaining are us, Katniss, Clove and four other tributes."

"Well don't you need help to kill them? I mean what was the point of me separating Peeta and Katniss? Wasn't it to make her uncontrollably mad that she would do anything to kill him, even following him in here. When she does that we will be ready for her. Then this competition is most likely ours."

Everyone looked like they were now making sense of the situation which made Cato wonder what was Glimmer telling them about Cato all that time.

"So she is somewhere here?" asked Glimmer with her eyes darting all around to see if she could locate Katniss in the surrounding greenery.

"Woah cool yourself babe. When the time is right we will get her." Cato said with his hand gently sliding up and down her arm which seemed to make her eyelids get just a bit heavier than it was already. After all, keeping a bunch of blood lusting set of maniacs is hard work and she could use something to get her mind off things but she would have to get some time getting used to Cato ignoring her needs now.

Night was finally falling and two cannons had went off surprisingly not caused by the careers for once. Cato and Peeta already got themselves settled in and Peeta made truce with the rest of the careers but there was still some doubt about him and about Cato.

"Hey, you guys won't mind covering the first shift while Peeta and I catch up on some rest?" said Cato getting up, without waiting for an answer. The boys left the careers around the campfire talking about life back at their homes hoping to soften the hearts of their sponsors.

As the boys were heading to their assigned tents, Glimmer stopped Cato.

"Cato I have to talk to you."

"Umm okay. Peeta go on ahead I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Kay," Peeta replied with a smirk putting a double meaning to what Cato said. Cato watched him as he walked off, making sure he got there safely.

"And take your mind out of the gutter before you ruin me" Cato thought. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"


End file.
